


Skirts

by examsarecomingbutimprocrastinating



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/examsarecomingbutimprocrastinating/pseuds/examsarecomingbutimprocrastinating
Summary: Skirts, to Kageyama, are just another piece of clothing. No different from any other. He wished other people would see it that way too.





	Skirts

It had been a secret habit of Kageyama's to wear skirts behind closed doors. A part of him wished he could wear them outside of his home comfortably, but the judgement of other people terrified him. He hadn't even told Hinata about it, the one person he felt he could tell everything to. There was just something about this secret that he wasn't ready to share.  
Wearing his skirts made him feel better about himself, gave him a little boost in the day.  
He wasn't confused about anything, if anything he was very comfortable in his own body; in his gender identity, and in his sexuality. Kageyama just never understood the restrictions people put onto clothes, he saw with other friends that specific clothes were apart of their identity but when it came to himself, it just didn't seem to click the same way as it did with them. All Kageyama knew was wearing a skirt felt as natural and normal as wearing any other piece of clothing and it made him feel good. 

One afternoon, Kageyama was spending some much needed time relaxing with Hinata on their couch. With his arm around Hinata's shoulders, Hinata pressed himself closer to the other with his arms wrapped around Kageyama's waist. 

"You're like a clingy puppy, so ridiculous," he mumbled. 

Looking up to him, Hinata huffed half-heartedly. "Alrighty, I guess I'll lounge on the other side of the room you grump," 

As Hinata began to move away, Kageyama pulled him back, all the while trying to act nonchalant. While the truth being Hinata moving away from him would undoubtedly make him even grumpier than his default mood. 

Smirking victoriously, Hinata picked up the remote to change the channel on the television. 

As Hinata flicked through the channels, Kageyama began feeling like he'd feel much more comfortable in one of his skirts. But with Hinata beside him, he didn't have the courage to change. 

-

A week later, Kageyama was home alone. With study notes splayed out in front of him on the dining table, he sat comfortably in a skater skirt. Rather, he was sitting comfortably til he heard the front door open. As he heard Hinata yell his entrance, Kageyama's heart leapt into his mouth. Anxiety overflowing from his chest. But there wasn't any time to run to his room and change, Hinata would see him. So Kageyama took a deep breath and prayed Hinata wouldn't say anything. 

He could hear the smaller boy about to enter the living room, so he tried to act casual. 

"You'll never guess who I bumped into tod-" as Hinata's line of sight landed on Kageyama, he erupted into a fit of laughter. 

Lowering his head, Kageyama could feel his heart sink as Hinata unashamedly laughed at him. 

"What are you wearing?? You look -" 

Kageyama didn't wait to hear the end of that sentence as he stormed off to his room to change. Hinata stood in stunned silence at his boyfriend's reaction, he had thought Kageyama was playing a little joke or maybe had just ran out of clean clothes. 

Less than two minutes later, Kageyama came out of his room wearing a pair of jeans, and moved to sit on the couch. His eyes were puffy, it was obvious to Hinata that he was stopping himself from crying. 

"Hey," said Hinata, sitting beside him. 

Kageyama didn't reply, just turned the television on and watched. Bringing a knee up to his cheek, he rested his face. 

"I didn't mean to upset you," he spoke up again, moving closer to the other. It was painfully clear in Hinata's voice that he felt guilty, even if he wasn't quite sure what for. 

As he moved closer, Kageyama put his arm around Hinata and continued watching what was in front of him. 

Still confused, Hinata felt terrible for clearly upsetting the other. But felt pushing him to talk about it in that moment wouldn't do him any good, so he hugged Kageyama around the waist and watched television with him. 

Two episodes of The Big Bang Theory later, and Hinata felt like he should address what happened just an hour earlier. 

"So...you want to tell me what happened?" 

Kageyama outwardly tensed at Hinata's question. 

"It was nothing," he replied, looking away from Hinata. 

Frustration bubbled up inside Kageyama at his feeling of a need to repress this side of him which he thought shouldn't even be a big deal. Yet it is a big deal, to him and to anyone else that would see him dress in a skirt. While caught in the tug of war frustration, Hinata moved to be in his line of sight, sitting on the arm of the couch. 

"It's not nothing if you feel upset over it," he pushed. "Is there some massive part of you that I don't know abo-" 

"We live together, you know any massive aspect of my life idiot," he huffed. 

Smirking, Hinata felt relief wash over him with the familiar use of 'idiot'; Kageyama was clearly feeling better if he was back huffing like his usual self. 

"I didn't know about what ever happened earlier?" He pushed again. 

Looking to the side, Kageyama wanted to deny what happened earlier even happened. If anything, he felt embarrassment for walking off the way he did. 

Under his breath, Kageyama mumbled something Hinata failed to hear.

"What? Say that again," he asked.

Hiding his face in the crook of his arm resting on his knee, Kageyama spoke up a little louder. "I just like wearing skirts is all it was," 

Looking straight at his boyfriend, Hinata wanted to make sure he had heard him right. 

"Oh, how come I never knew?" 

Looking up, Kageyama replied plainly. "I was scared of your reaction," 

Hinata's heart jumped with guilt as he recalled his initial reaction. Knowing now that what he had done was essentially just laugh over nothing that was funny. 

"I'm terrified of everyone's reactions. Trousers are fine but to me skirts are fine too, they're just skirts. It's a piece of cloth, I didn't want anyone to know because everyone seems to make a massive deal over something that shouldn't. I like to wear skirts, that's not a big deal. They look nice and they're comfortable and th-" 

Kageyama began to ramble with anxiety, to which Hinata responded to by sitting back next to his boyfriend, curling back around him with his arms wrapped around the others waist. 

Looking up, Hinata interrupted. "It's alright that you like skirts! Fuck anyone who judges," 

Looking down and away from Hinata, Kageyama replied "you burst out laughing."

Guilt hit Hinata again, squeezing Kageyama's waist tightly, he pushed his face in the crook of the others. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I assumed you were trying to be funny," Realising what he said, Hinata panicked and spoke quickly. "Not because you looked funny!"

"I looked stupid to you," 

Nothing nagged at his heart more than when Kageyama said negative things about himself, it felt wrong to Hinata. 

"You didn't! Actually, you looked very cute," Hinata hid his face again in the crook of Kageyama's neck but out of embarrassment as opposed to pleading forgiveness. 

Not believing Hinata, Kageyama simply hummed a reply and hugged Hinata close to him. Making no move to change out of the jeans. 

\-----

A few days later, Kageyama felt himself be okay with the fact Hinata now knows. It was a conflicting subject for him, feeling as if he had nothing to feel ashamed over yet feeling ashamed. 

With his notes scattered across the table yet again, his phone suddenly lit up. 

"Have you seen it?"

Read a text from Hinata. 

"Seen what?"

He replied, confused. 

His phone buzzed again less than a minute later. 

"Check the bedroom in your top drawer, why don't you never wear socks oh my god" 

As Kageyama opened his sock drawer, a dark purple maxi skirt was neatly folded and placed at the top for clear view as well as a skater skirt not dissimilar to the one he had worn earlier in the week. 

They were beautiful and plain as well as soft to the touch. Too focused on the skirts, Kageyama hadn't hear the front door open or the sound of foot steps behind him. 

"Do you like them?" Hinata asked, now right beside his boyfriend. 

"You didn't have to buy me an-" 

"Just like you don't have to sit with me and binge watch my Kardasians, but you do it anyway," he replied, poking Kageyama straight in the chest with jest. 

Smirking, Kageyama sat on the bed, still looking at the skirts. 

"Thank you," he said looking towards the other boy. 

Hinata moved to stand between Kageyama's legs and kissed him on the forehead. 

"I'm sorry for my reaction the other day, you honestly did look cute." 

"I know I did," he replied smugly. 

"Meh meh I know I did," Hinata replied, pushing his own hair down to mimic Kageyama. 

"I will delete all your recordings," he replied, though smiling through his threat. 

Kageyama may not have felt ready to wear skirts beyond his front door, but atleast he could feel comfortable wearing them around someone dear to him.

**Author's Note:**

> This basically stemmed from a couple conversations with friends. Some identified strongly through the clothes they wear and some don't think twice about the clothes they wear. I think it's really interesting to think about personally. 
> 
> Leave a comment?


End file.
